


Sweet Tea

by coffeeflavoredtears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Safewords, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Transphobia, Weird Plot Shit, kinky shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeflavoredtears/pseuds/coffeeflavoredtears
Summary: Alexander needs a way to pay for college. John wants someone to spoil. A recommendation to a sugar daddy site can give both of them what they need.





	1. ♡ Prologue ♡

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short, I know, but the rest of them will be longer.

**♡  Alexander's POV  ♡**  
"Don't worry about me 'Liza! I can buy my own coffee!" I argue.

"No you can't. Stop lying to yourself and everyone else. I know you're already working your ass off just to pay your tuition."

"So I may be tight on cash..." She gave me an 'are you serious' look. "So I may be living off ramen and my roommate's leftovers..."

"Alex I'm serious. You need to find more than part-time minimum wage jobs." I shook my head and made my way to a table.

"I know. It's just nobody will hire me. I mean I'm some college student living from paycheck to paycheck. I'm a mess."

"Maybe you could do what Angie did? I'm sure she could get you set up on a safe site..."

"'Liza, do you really think I want to be something for some weird ass old guy to show off?" We sat down at our usual table, sipping on our drinks.

"I mean Angelica found John Church and he's only a few years older than her."

"If I sign up for a site of Angie's recommendation will you calm down about my financial situation?"

"If Angelica will confirm you signed up and you can show me you're actually trying then yes." I shook my head and thought it over. Did I actually want to do this?

**♡  ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡**

Turns out I do. Angelica just left my dorm after getting me set up on a site.  It even had an  _app_  she had me download. Time to wait I guess- Actually no I have work in twenty minutes. I got up and threw on my uniform before rushing out the door, muting my phone as I entered the building. Fun.

**♡  ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡**

A week of creepy messages and dick picks I get a normal message from someone who seems close enough to my age. While I was twenty he's twenty-four. Not too much older. 

>  > John L.  
>      Hey! Saw you went to Columbia. What are you studying? Btw you're fucking adorable.
> 
> > Alexander H.  
>      Hey. I'm studying law and thanks. You're not too bad yourself.
> 
> Be nice. I reminded myself. You need the money and he doesn't seem too bad.
> 
> > John L.  
>      Well, I'm going to be in New York next week for a few meetings. would you be available to meet up for dinner next Friday?

I thought about it. Like. Actually thought. I had work next Friday, but if I met up with him...

> > Alexander H.  
>      What time?
> 
> > John L.  
>      7pm. Give me your dorm building and I'll meet you in the parking lot?
> 
> > Alexander H.
> 
>     Sounds good! Building C West side
> 
> > John L.  
>      Alright. See you then. ;)

    **♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡**  

Friday came quicker than expected. Angelica helped me get ready. She did my hair and had somehow convinced me to wear a dress. (Below)  

I mean it didn't look bad on me. it wasn't the first time I had worn a dress, I just never really wore them out, save when the Schuylers and I would stay at their father's estate in Albany. I got the text saying he was there and gave her a hug before leaving. On my way down, I happen to run into none other than Thomas Jefferson.

"Oh hell no." I say, trying to ignore him. It fails when he sees me.

"Oh look at that! Hamilfag. And it's in a dress this time!" I turned around to see him recording.

"Fuck off. I don't have time for your shit." I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Did I say you could go?" I didn't care. I turned around and punched him, dashing off when he let go to grab at his face. I paused just before the parking lot, checking my bag to make sure I had my phone and making sure my hair looked okay before walking out.

 


	2. ♡ One ♡

**♡ Alexander's POV ♡**  
When I walk out to the parking lot, it's now exactly difficult to find John. He's Leaning against a black low riding Bentley, doing something on his phone. I grin and walk over, stopping a few feet in front of him. Now that I see him in person and not through three photos, he's a lot cuter. His curly hair had been tied up and he was wearing a black blazer with nice jeans.

When he sees me stop he looks up and grins and oh god as much as I want to call him some spoiled old guy he's fucking hot. There is no doubt about that. It was quiet fr a few moments while he looked me up and down. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He chuckles at that and I count it as a small win.

"I just didn't think you were the kind of person to wear a dress." He was smiling, which again he was hot as shit. 

"I come with many surprises." I winked jokingly. He stepped aside and opened the door to the car for me. I thanked him and slid into the car. He closed the door and got in on the driver's side. When we got out of the parking lot, he set his hand on my upper thigh, and as much as I wanted to push him away and call him out for being creepy, I needed the money.

We pulled up to a nice restaurant. John made me wait for him to come open my door, which again, I wanted to complain but let him. I followed him inside, sitting across from him at the table we were lead to.

I half expected to get weird looks, but surprisingly we got none. "So, you mentioned taking law. What do you plan to be?" I tried to hide my surprise. I had half expected him to start asking about sex or something but nope here he was asking about something as simple as school.

"I plan on becoming a lawyer when I graduate. Focus on criminal cases." He nodded. A waiter came up to ask about drinks and before I could say anything he got us both wine. "I must say though, I am curious how you got your money. You're extremely young."

"My father died a few years ago. He was an asshole, but as his oldest child, I was the one who inherited his company and half of his money. The rest was split between my siblings." I nodded. The waiter came back with our drinks before scurrying away. "I'd ask you why you need the cash, but seeing as you're a college student I'd assume it's for tuition?" 

I nodded. "Three minimum wage jobs wasn't doing enough, and it was getting difficult to find time to study." We talked for a little longer about money before he asked what all I was comfortable with. I quickly explained practically anything, excluding anything that would leave any permanent damage to my body, or anything illegal.

It seemed to be a good agreement in the end. Considering corporate was headed here in New York anyway, he was going to stay in his place up here. I was iffy when he asked if I would be comfortable staying with him, but ended up agreeing to give it about a month before any drastic decisions like that. By the time we left, we had come to a general agreement. 

I was going to stay with him on the weekends at the very least, which was okay with me as long as I was free to leave at any time. He would decide my 'allowance' depending on how good I was for him during the month. As much as I wanted to be grossed out by it I wasn't.  He was completely in agreeance to all my stipulations, most of which he joked about being concerned if they weren't there.

There were a few 'rules' he had given me, but none of them were too bad. I didn't mind calling him daddy, I'm sure I will live without any other hookups, and I'm not stupid enough to steal anything from him.

When we pulled back to the dorm, John insisted on walking me back to my dorm. I let him, hoping we didn't run into anyone I know. Although, given my luck, we ran into Jefferson. I tried ignoring him and pushing past, but he didn't seem to want to budge.

"Jefferson just let us through. I don't want to deal with your bullshit tonight."

"Calm down, Hamilslut. I'm just curious as to who you decided to whore yourself out to." John looked confused, but I could care less by now.

"Jefferson stop. I'm not playing your games. And, this coming from the guy who claims to be 'straight' but who is obviously fucking his 'best friend'." He looked pissed but I could care less. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to my dorm and get some sleep. Not everyone is so far in the closet they've met Dean Winchester."

John chuckled at that last part, and before Jefferson could reply I walked passed him, John following close behind. When we got to my dorm. I turned and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for dinner. I guess I'll see you next Friday then."

"I'll see you then, oh and that Dean Winchester closeted joke? Amazing." I grinned and pecked his cheek before going into my dorm and closing the door. When I laid down that night I was finally able to rest easy. I would quit two of my jobs in the morning. I needed something to fall back on if something happened. I wasn't going to risk it.

**♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡**

 I woke up the next morning to a few messages from John, and some from Eliza asking how everything went. I replied to Eliza, telling her things went well and then messaged John back.

> **> John  
>      Good morning beautiful. Have a wonderful day.♡**
> 
> **> Me  
>  **
> 
> **Good morning. Hopefully I will. Have to meet up with someone for a project :(**
> 
> **> John  
>  **
> 
> **oof rip  
>     gl**
> 
> **> Me  
>     Lol I need it. It's one of Jeffershit's minions.**
> 
> **> John  
>     Maybe you could send Daddy a picture?**

I felt my face heat up, but got up anyways. That was another thing we had agreed on. No private pictures would be saved on to either of our phones in case something happens, nobody posts them. So I listened and took the picture in the bathroom, using the counter to make my ass look bigger.

> **> Me  
>  **
> 
> _**~Image attatched~** _
> 
> **> John  
>     Thank you babygirl. You're beautiful. Have a good day.**
> 
> **> Me  
>     You too.**

With that I turned off my phone and got ready for the day. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, never send nudes. It's a bad idea and it's so easy for someone to save them and post them without permission. Also, some people have mentioned John being so young with that much money didn't make so much sense. I understand, but I personally would be harming myself writing him any older, as I tried to, but couldn't stop myself from imagining him like my stepfather, so I did the whole dead dad thing. I hope you can understand and respect this decision. <3
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @anatramain @anatraart


	3. ♡ Two ♡

**♡ Alexander's POV ♡  
** I woke up the next Friday, my nerves friend from all the anxiety of the week. It's not like I'm scared of John or anything, I just have no clue how this is going to all play out.

I go to my classes like normal, barely able to focus. About halfway through the day I get a text.

**> John  
Hey baby girl. What are you up to?**

**> Me  
**

**Sitting in class trying to focus. >:|**

**> John  
Oh. Rip.  
** **Hoped you would say something dirty tbh**

**> Me  
I told you I had class all day today.  
** **This should not be surprising to you.**

**> John  
****I never said it surprised me. Just said I hoped it was something else**.

**> Me  
** **Gl with that  
** **Now if it isn't urgent I should get back to class.**

**> John  
You're no fun.  
Text ya later ;)**

**> Me  
** **You're lucky I don't shove that winky face up your ass.**

**> John  
** **Kinky.**

**> Me  
** **LEAVING NOW.**

I couldn't help but smile. At least conversation came easily with him. If this went South at least I may have a friend. I shoved my phone into my pocket and returned to taking notes.

  ♡  ♡  ♡  ♡  ♡  

When I got the text that he was here I took a deep breath. If I wanted to back out it would have to be now. I could call it off now if I wanted. For some reason, I couldn't. I knew I should. Go back to working and not use such a cheap way to pay for classes.

I didn't. The next thing I knew I was walking to the parking lot with my hair pulled into a ponytail. I spotted his car and walked over, slipping inside with my backpack that contained things like my medication and such.

"I see you decided to do this?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Hopefully I don't wake up in a ditch." He chuckled and drove off.

When he pulled up to the building I tried to hide my surprise. It was a nice, modern building and I could only hope he wasn't going to try anything. I knew it was bound to happen eventually but for the text being, I didn't want to have sex.

Not because I'm a virgin or anything, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to just dump me on the side of the road once he got what he wanted. I wasn't worried. He had seemed okay with it when I brought it up.

He also didn't seem like the kind of person to force me into it. We got out of the car and I slung my bag back over my shoulder, following him to the elevator. He pushed the button when we got inside, and we ended up standing in an awkward silence as we waited to go up.

Actually, awkward was an understatement. John seemed perfectly comfortable, while I was completely panicking. Like what if he was really a serial murderer this whole time and was about to kill me?

No. I tell myself. He's not. Keep in mind, you're the one who signed up for that site.

I still couldn't help but feel nervous.

**♡ John's POV  ♡**

I wanted to laugh at how nervous Alexander seemed. He probably thought I was going to try and kill him or something. Unless he thinks I'm going to drown him in food and wine, he is quite mistaken.

When we entered the apartment, I grinned at his shock. I had known he had grown up without very much money, but from the look in his eyes of pure surprise I could tell it was less than "not very much". 

I spent the next few minutes giving him a tour and having him leave his bad in my room before leading him back to the living room.

"So, what do you want to eat? I can order pizza, Chinese, Thai?" I said as I plopped on the couch, patting on the space next to me. He reluctantly sat where I had directed.

"I don't really care. I'd be fine with anything." He seemed nervous, which was admittedly adorable, just like everything else about him. Not to sound creepy or anything.

"Relax a bit. I'm not going to try and make you do anything you don't want to. For now, Let me just get to know you. You're an interesting character from what I've seen." That seemed to relax him a bit. "Now, back to the question, what should I order for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for a short update, I'm currently in the hospital waiting to get surgery done and I'm nervous. Don't worry too much, it's just my appendix, and what they're going to be doing is done a lot. I'm not worried. The surgery will take half an hour max, but that's including doping me up. I'll be fine and back to longer updates soon. :)


	4. ♡ Three ♡

**♡ Alexander's POV  ♡**  
When I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed I started to freak out before remembering where I was and why I was there. I groaned and rolled over, surprised by how comfy the bed was. I curled back up in a ball for a few minutes before the door opened.

"Time to get up it's already noon and I want to go do something," John said, coming over. I groaned and curled up more, shutting my eyes. It was quiet for all of five seconds before the blanket was yanked off my body.

"Noooo I was cozyyyyy." I complained, chucking a pillow at him.

"Tough shit we're gonna go out and do something." When I didn't get up I felt him pick me up and carry me to the living room, tossing me on the couch. I squealed, throwing another pillow at him. "You awake now?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, stretching as I did so. "Yeah, whatever." 

"Good. Now go get ready, we're leaving in half an hour." I rolled my eyes but listened anyways, going to the spare bedroom and dressing, deciding on a pair of black leggings and an oversized blue sweater that went over one shoulder. I decided to just leave my hair down. Once I was ready, I returned to the living room.

John was sitting on the couch, doing something on his phone. When I walked back in, he shut it off, very obviously eyeing my outfit. I felt my face flush, crossing my arms defensively. "You ready?" John asked, smirking.

"Yes, after you so coarsely woke me up from some perfectly good sleep," I grumbled.

"Oh come on, it's almost one. It can't be that bad." I glared at him in response. "Oh stop. Now come here." I nodded and did as he said, walking closer to where he was sitting. When I was close enough he pulled me down onto his lap. I let out a yelp, my face warming up when he started to chuckle.

"Oh shush you caught me off guard." John shook his head, still grinning. He nuzzled my neck for a few moments before placing several gentle kisses from where my neck met my shoulder to my jaw. Okay, so we're doing this. If I'm going to be a sugar baby, I might as well go all the way.

I smirked and turned my body so I was straddling him, biting my lip more out of nerves than anything, although he seemed to take it a different direction. John smiled, running his hands gently over my body, sliding them underneath my sweater when he got to the bottom of it. 

He glanced at me for a moment before pulling me into a kiss, using his hands to push me closer to him. From this position, it gave the sense that I was much taller, but when he bit my lip and did this _thing_  with his tongue I was gone.

John tugged off my sweater, pulling away to trail kisses down my neck and jaw, leaving hickeys and bite marks as we went. I let out a moan when he paused over this one spot. I felt him grin before attacking that one spot.

I gasped and threw my head back giving him better access. My breathing turned into pants. John chuckled the vibrations tingling my neck.

"I am barely even touching you, baby. Does daddy make you feel that good~?" I smiled and nodded. You just need the money Alex. Let him do what you want- I felt my eyes shoot wide when John groped my dick. I subconsciously pulled my hips back. John pulled away immediately.

"Do you really want to do this Alex?" my heart dropped. What if I say no and he leaves. I need the money.

"Of cours-se I-I do... D-daddy." I said a bit forced. John got up and handed me my shirt frowning.

"Alex this will only work if you tell me when I go too far or I do something you don't like. I want you to be happy. I do not just want you for sex. It's part of the deal, but I am willing to wait until you feel comfortable." I looked down at my hands and slowly looked up at him noticing a slight tent that had started to form in his pants. I smirked an idea coming to mind. I may not be ready for sex, but I wouldn't mind pleasuring him.

"Okay daddy," Alex set his shirt on the coffee table and walked slowly over to John. "But can I take care of you~?" I let the words roll off my tongue. I could tell that John was worried.

"Only if you want to baby girl" I smiled and lightly pushed him down on the couch.

"I want to make you feel good daddy"

**♡John's POV♡**

I watched as Alex unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. He to my cock into his hands and gently start rubbing me until I was fully erect. His eyes widened as he looked at me fully erect.

"You are bigger than I thought daddy"

I wanted so bad Just to grab him and make him suck me, but after what just happened I do not want to push him and make him afraid of me. I watched him the whole time my anticipation growing. He leaned in close to me his nose almost touching my fully erect dick. And then slowly he touched his tongue to the base and licked up slowly making eye contact with me the whole time. When he reached the tip he twirled his tongue around the tip applying pressure as he goes over the slit.

"Good Job baby girl" I groaned lightly petting Alexander's hair. He hummed causing vibrations to move through me. I let out a shaky breath and he smirked. He knew full well what he was doing and he was enjoying teasing me. Oh, he will get it later. Even if we don't have sex I want him to feel good like hes making me feel. I do not want this to be one- my thoughts were interrupted when Alexander quickly forced my whole length into his mouth. I let out a loud gasp and buckled my hips up making him gag. I felt his warm spit dribbled down my base driving me insane. He slowly pulled up his tongue swirling around my length until he pulled up with a pop. I let out a small grunt at the lost of warmness. only causing Alex to smirk. He then went back down and started bobbing his head his speed slowly increasing.  I was slowly losing my grip. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tap my thigh if it becomes too much" I groaned before grabbing Alexanders hair forcing him down on me as I thrust into him.

**♡Alexander's POV♡**

I moaned as he grabbed my hair. This must have given him the go-ahead because he began ferociously pounding into my mouth.

"Look at me baby girl," I looked up at John a smirk that was shown in my eyes. "I want you to see what you are doing to me." I watched as John moaned out, Honestly, it was starting to turn me on. His grip on my hair tightened as he held me down. I let out a loud groan when I felt his dick twitch. It must have sent him over the edge because he threw his head back and filled my mouth with cum. I swallowed every last drop. It didn't taste like anything really so it went down easily. John let go of my hair and I pulled up making sure to drag my tongue up the length of his dick.

"How did I do daddy?" John tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned and zipped the pants back up. I squeaked as he pulled me into his lap kissing me passionately. I melted into the kiss and when he pulled away he gently caressed my face smiling. He leaned forward and grabbed my shirt slipping it back onto me smiling.

"You did such a good job baby girl." I smiled at his praise.

"Where did you want to go today?" John smiled and carried me bridal style to the car.

"We are going to the mall baby girl." He said smiling. "I want to spoil you"

♡♡♡♡♡

When they got to the mall John gave Alexander a credit card.

"I have some shopping of my own to do. You have about a 2,000 dollar limit to spend however you please. Meet me back her in.. an hour and a half?" I looked up at him in shock 2,000 dollars that is so much money! I decided to only spend about 600 dollars and save the rest to my savings. I walked past a Victoria Secret, this morning running through my mind. Maybe a few lingerie pieces would be nice. I walked into the store and started looking around. I grabbed a few lacy pairs of underwear and thongs. Then a piece of cloth on a mannequin caught my eye It was a green piece of lingerie that I knew would drive John crazy.

"Are you looking for someone special?" I smiled up at Eliza.

"I am pretty special aren't I?" Eliza chuckled and I smirked. She leaned close to me.

"What's that on your face Alex, it white and crusty-" Her face was priceless. I knew it looked bad but it was icing from the cinnamon rolls we ate.

"Oh you know-" The horror was written all over her face "Eliza calm down it is icing from the cinnamon roll." she sighed in relief.

"That's-" I smiled raising a finger.

"After a morning blow Job" Eliza's face went blank and it looked like she was dying inside.

"Alex I question why I talk to you sometimes." I laughed and hugged her.

"You love me" She laughed and sighed.

"You're so lucky I do. Now, where are you going after this?" I smiled.

"I am going to go to the bookstore and buy my college books so I don't have to rent them anymore." Eliza smiled.

"How much money did he give you?"

"2,000," I said scratching the back of my neck.

"And you are buying college books instead of splurging on yourself?" I may have tons of money but I don't want to buy too much.

"Yep," I said grabbing the green lingerie and walking to the checkout. Eliza followed. I paid for the clothing and walked out Eliza on my heels. She followed me all the way to the bookstore. I walked to the desk and asked for the books. The man came back with a stack of six books and set them down. I pulled out my credit card and paid for them. Eliza stayed on my heels and it was getting funny.

"Alexander Hamilton you will go buy something for yourself." I sighed and just kept walking.

"The lady is right, baby girl, I want you to buy things for yourself." I felt my heart drop.

"But daddy I need to pay for college." I felt John right behind me. I smiled feeling his arms snake around my waist.

"Um- I should go. Bye, Lexi, I'll see you in class" I smiled and waved as I melted into John's chest.

"let's go home I want to show you something," I said looking up at John with begging eyes. Ever since this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about him inside of me. 

"Okay baby girl" He knew exactly what was going to happen and I know he was just as excited as I was.

♡♡♡♡♡

I ran to the bathroom with my Victoria Secret bag. I slipped on my Green lingerie and made sure I was clean and perfect for John. Before I was nervous but now? I just want this so bad. I walked into the bedroom and laid myself on the bed.

"Daddy! I need you~!" I moaned. I palmed myself through the panties I had on and wriggled my hips. John was in complete shock when he opened the door.

"Did you buy that for daddy, baby girl?" Oh god, his voice it was so intoxicating. I nodded shyly. John leaned over so he was on top of me. He started kissing me roughly. His hand explored my body. Each touch sending heat shocks through my body.

"Daddy I need you," I said mumbling while looking at him. He smiled and started kissing my neck finding my spot. He then started palming me through my panties. I buckled my hips towards his moaning lightly.

"What do you need daddy to do baby girl?"

"Fuck me, daddy." John smiled and pulled back.

"How do you want me to fuck you, baby?" I blushed.

"I want you to pound my ass with your big cock until I am screaming your name," John smirked and left the room coming back with a small bag.

"Green means okay, yellow means slow down, and red means stop, Got that baby girl?" I nodded and wriggled in anticipation. He pulled out a cock ring cocking an eyebrow.

"green" John nodded and set them on the bed. He then pulled out a small vibrator.

"Green," I said almost too quickly. That made John smirk and walk over to me. He started by moving my panties and fingering my hole. I moaned looking at John as he pulled out a bottle of lube, He poured it on the vibrator replacing his finger with it.

"Beg," John said in a demanding voice,

"Please turn it on daddy. Please, I will be a good girl. Please daddy" John smirked.

"Look at you begging like such a good girl." John turned up the vibrator as high as it would go. I let out a whorish moan as I buckled my hips. John sat down on the bed.

"Get up and crawl to me. Lay on your stomach over my lap. Do not let the vibrator come out" I rolled over onto my stomach and obeyed John. My body was shaking from the pleasure. I had almost completed what John asked but right as I got to him the vibrator fell out of me. I whined at the loss of pleasure. John clicked his tongue.

"I am sorry, daddy." I looked up at John and something in his eyes turned me on even more. He roughly grabbed me and pulled me over his lap.

"Naughty girl. I guess I have to punish you baby" John raised his hand but stopped. "Color?" I smiled up at him drool coming from the side of his mouth.

"Green" John brought down his hand making me squeak. He continued until he was sure I wouldn't be able to sit properly tomorrow.

"You handled that so well baby girl. It's time for your reward, but you aren't allowed to cum till daddy says, can you do that?" I shook my head no. He placed me in the center of the bed on my stomach. He grabbed my dick and started pumping me until I was moaning loudly.

"Daddy I want to cum!" And then he did something truly evil he slipped the cock ring on me.

"No cumming baby girl." I let out a small groan

"Daddy pound my ass please~" I begged. He smiled as he stripped behind me. I felt him poking at my entrance and then without warning, he slammed into me. I leat out a scram and he stopped immediately.

"Color?" I looked back at him tears in my eyes.

"Green! FUCK ME DADDY!" I grinded against him until he started pounding into me. I let out moans until he hit one stot that causes my whole body to collapse with pleasure. John kept hitting that spot turning me into much.

"Oh my god baby girl you are so tight I am so close" I felt cum dripping from my penis. I was throbbing so hard I needed to cum so bad.

"Daddy please I need to cum. Daddy please!" I could feel John smirk as I came undone below him. My body was shaking hard from pleasure. John smirked and wrapped his hand around my penis stroking off the ring slowly. I whined underneath him between my loud moans. Finally, he slammed hard into my prostate as he came his hot seed filling. John leaned over my back and bit gently on my ear whispering.

"scream my name baby girl" I bit my lip but as soon as that ring was off I screamed loudly.

"JOHN" I screamed my vision going white as I feel him pull out of me and start eating my ass. My senses were in completely override, I collapsed on the bed and started shaking. John chuckled and crawled next to me pulling me into his arms.

"You did such a good job baby girl," John said kissing me. I smiled and curled into his chest. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also big thanks to @gayhamiltontrash13 over on Tumblr for all their help writing this chapter. You can thank ten for the length to, if ya know what I mean (insert Lenny face)


	5. ♡ Four ♡

**♡ Alexander's POV ♡**  
I woke up the next morning with an ache in my ass and hips.  It had been a while since I'd last been fucked by someone, and as great as it had felt in the moment I remembered why I didn't bottom that often when I moved to sit up. I groaned, giving up on the attempt and curled back into John's chest, feeling his arms wrap around me.

I grinned, enjoying the feeling of someone's arms around me. It was a rare occurrence for someone to actually hold me like this, and it was calming. I closed my eyes again and just laid there, enjoying the quiet, calm silence.

About half an hour later I started to get a bit antsy and decided to wake John up. I tried shaking him awake, which proved to be useless. Getting an idea in my head I grinned, moving underneath the blankets and gently pulling his shorts and boxers down. I took his length in my hand and gently pumped it a few times before replacing my hand with my mouth.

I bobbed my head a few times, hollowing out my mouth and deepthroating him, almost choking at the feeling of his tip hitting the back of my throat. I gaged a little bit but continued on. It didn't take very long before I felt a hand gripping onto my hair and pushing me down farther. Tears pricked at the edge of my vision, but when John tugged on my hair it was forgotten as I let out a moan.

It seemed to click something in John, as he bucked up into my mouth. "Such a good girl. Waking daddy up like this. Such a perfect little slut." In response, I ran my tongue along a vein, stopping to suck on the head.

John let out a groan, tightening his grip on my hair. I let out another moan, quickly moving down on him, feeling his member hit the back of my throat as I did so. He let out a small gasp of surprise, using my hair to pull me off of him. 

He pulled the blanket over my head, pulling me up so our faces were inches apart. Without notice, his lips were on mine and his arms were encircling my waist. I kissed him back, letting out a small moan when he bit on my lip, using the moment to slip his tongue into my mouth. While we kissed, I adjusted myself so I was straddling him, my ass resting just above his dick. He licked into my mouth, and with a shaky moan I ground down on him, relishing in the groan he let out.

I felt him slap my ass, although instead of pain it was only pleasure. I repeated the action, earning another slap on the ass. Before long I was painfully hard, my erection pressing against the fabric of the boxers I was wearing. John noticed this, pulling away from the kiss. I was confused for a moment until I felt him tugging on my boxers. I let John slip them off, leaving me in nothing but the oversized shirt I had slept in.

John moved his mouth down, kissing along my neck and jaw while I continued to grind on him, occasionally letting out a moan. I felt a finger circling my rim, and still loose from the previous night, the finger met no resistance when it slipped in. At some point, I noted John had retrieved a bottle of lube, as I felt the next finger to enter me cold from lube. I was a panting and moaning mess by this point, desperate for anything.

When he finally lined himself up and let me slowly take him inside me, he ran a hand through my hair. "Patience, baby girl. No cumming until Daddy says so. Since you were so good for me last night, I'm gonna let you ride me, okay?" I nodded furiously, waiting a few moments to get used to the stretch before I began bouncing on him, moaning out "Daddy!" as I did so.

I continued to bounce, my legs quickly becoming sore, but I couldn't care less. I barely noticed when John started thrusting in time to when I would move down, the first time this became apparent when he hit my prostate head on. I let out a particularly loud moan, and when John noticed my reaction he began to aim for that spot each chance he got.

I had no clue how long passed before I felt a warm ball of heat in my gut. "D-Daddy! N-Need to- G-gonna..." I was unable to finish my sentence, basically just babbling the words. John seemed to understand, however, as he replied.

"Not yet baby girl. Just a little longer, okay?" I nodded, barely stopping myself from cumming. It was so tempting, but I needed to listen. I needed to be good for John. So I continued to bounce, babbling random "Daddy!"s and "Please!"es. After what felt like an eternity I felt him release inside of me, telling me I was finally able to cum. 

I came with a wail, finally noticing that I had tears on my face. When we were both done, he carefully pulled out of me, letting me rest on his stomach for a few minutes while we caught our breath.

**♡ John's POV ♡  
** I let Alexander catch his breath for a few minutes before gently picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom. He whined when I set him down on the counter, trying to hide the small flinch when his weight moved entirely onto his ass.

"Alex, are you okay?" I was worried, forgetting the original plan to run a bath got the time being.

He nodded though, and could obviously tell I didn't believe him. "Just sore. I'll be fine." I reluctantly nodded, moving away from him to start the bath. While we waited for it, I went back into the room, getting us both changes of clothes. When I came back in he looked like he was going to pass out on the counter, so I checked the temperature, threw in some bath salts that should help with his soreness, and helped him into the bath.

Once he was inside and I was sure he was okay, I climbed in with him, throwing my hair that was still a mess from sleep into a ponytail. I started by washing all of the cum off of us, making sure it was gone before moving to his hair. I gently massaged the shampoo into his scalp, feeling Alexander turn to jelly in my arms as I worked it onto his hair.

When I rinsed it out and started putting the conditioner in his hair I could have sworn I heard him purr. ai was trying to be gentle with it, making sure his hair was thoroughly clean before rinsing it again. When that was done I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt him relax into my chest. 

I grinned. This was the entire reason I did sign up for the site, and the reason I was so willing to do all this for Alexander. Not for the sex, and having someone on my arm, but for actually having someone there. Sure, for all I knew he could just be using this whole thing for money, but at the end of the day, I could care less about the sex. 

I signed up for the website because I wanted to spoil someone, help them out with school or something, not for some prissy girl who just wanted to whore herself out for a quick buck. I had no idea how long we stayed in the bath like that, just relaxing, but eventually, the water got cold and we were forced to get out. I quickly got into my shorts and boxers, then proceeded to help Alexander get into some boxers and a large sweater that practically went down to his knees.

We ended up going to the couch and just cuddling for a while, watching T.V. I grabbed some blankets and wrapped us up in them, holding him close to my chest while we watched T.V. At one point, he fell asleep, and I was half tempted to take a picture because of how cute he was. I ended up doing so, taking a pic of him asleep on my chest on Snapchat, sending it to a group chat with my two best friends. 

> **> Turtle God  
>  _*image*  
>  _** **Guys he's so fukkin cute what do I do**
> 
> **> Fucking Horses  
>  Oh god  
> John stop your perpetual state of gay panic**
> 
> **> Baguette  
>  Herc! Be nice to John!   
> John, he's adorable.**
> 
> **> Turtle God  
>  ** *** _image*  
>  _ someonesendhelpimtoogayforthis**
> 
> **> Baguette  
>  John you're too gay for everything**
> 
> **> Fucking Horses  
>  John stop being gay.   
> But srsly tho I say keep this one  
> Looks so pure  
> So innocent**
> 
> **> Baguette  
>  John can I keep him?  
> He is my new child neither of you can change that  
> Such a pure boi**
> 
> **> Turtle God  
>  I'm crying at your definition of pure  
> Would you like a brief rundown of my morning so far from this little 'pure boi'?**
> 
> **> Fucking Horses  
>  I want to know yet I am scared I will regret that decision.**
> 
> **> Turtle God  
> You most likely will.  
> Shit I gtg he's waking up**

I shut off my phone, ignoring the bunches of messages now flowing in. Alexander groggily opened his eyes, looking up at me. I gave him a small smile, pecking his lips. "What time is it?" he asked, very clearly tired.

"It's about noon. Go back to sleep though. You look exhausted." I ran a hand through his now almost dry hair.

"I should get going back to my dorm soon though..."

"Just stay tonight. Let me know when you need to be at school and I'll drive you in the morning."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't need to get up that early just to take me to school..."

"I am, it's no problem. I have to go to a meeting tomorrow anyway." He nodded and curled up into a ball, falling back asleep. It was too fucking cute. I sent another picture to the group chat before shutting my phone off and falling asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the amazing [ImmigrantPhenomenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon) go follow them on [Tumblr](https://immigrantphenomenon.tumblr.com/) as well they are fUCKinG amAZinG


	6. Chapter 5

**♡ Alexander's POV  ♡  
**

The next morning went by rather quickly. John woke me up with enough time to take a shower and eat some breakfast, and before we knew it we were walking out the door. He dropped me off by my dorm so I could grab my things, pulling me into a quick kiss before I left.

I rushed to my room, grabbing my backpack before rushing off to class, barely making it in time. I slid in my seat next to Eliza, taking a few breaths while I pulled out my laptop to take notes. Eliza turned to me with a grin.

"So how did your weekend go after the mall?" I grinned in response.

"Take a wild guess Liz." I wiggled my eyebrows at her, grinning.

"Ew! I don't wanna know nevermind!" I chuckled.

"I mainly slept yesterday though. I was tired as hell."

"Good! You need your sleep. You haven't been sleeping much lately. Or eating. I told you it was a good idea." As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right. So far, from what I could tell, John was actually a good person.

"I guess you're right. We should all go out to dinner or something sometime this week. It's been ages since we've all hung out." Eliza nodded, making me grin. 

"I'll talk to Angie and Peggy. Celebrate you accepting someone other than you had a good idea." I smacked her jokingly, grinning. It wasn't perfect, not yet, but it was getting there.

♡♡♡♡♡ 

I walked into John's penthouse, not caring that he wasn't even there yet. It had been almost six months since we had first met, and after a few weeks he ended up giving me a key to make it easier when he'd have to rush out for a meeting or something.

Setting my bag down in my room, I plopped on the couch, turning on the TV and curling up with a blanket.

An hour later, John walked in carrying several bags. He set them down by the couch, motioning for me to move to lay with me. I sat up, letting him sit behind me and wrap his arms around me. I smiled, leaning into him. It was calm and quiet.

He started kissing up and down my neck, and I paid it no mind at first. John was like a leech sometimes and would purpousely leave marks where everyone could see them. Until he grabbed me by the hip, grinding my ass down onto him. I smiled a little, turning around so I was straddling him.

"Do you want some help with that daddy?" I asked, voice going soft and sweet. 

"I actually have an idea." He picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom and throwing me onto the bed. "Why don't we play a game, hmm?" He grabbed a box and some soft-looking ropes from the closet and set them down on the bed. "I'll tie you up, gag you, and shove a vibrator up your ass and we'll see how long you can last like that. And if you're a good boy, and take it, I'll fuck your pretty little ass into the mattress." John climbed on top of me, and I could feel myself growing hard at his words. I was sure he could see it, as I was only wearing a large sweater and knee-high socks.

I nodded eagerly, spreading my legs a bit and placing my hands above my head, submitting to whatever was about to come. He kissed then bit my collarbone, licking the mark to soothe the bite. "Only rule, is you're not allowed to come. If you do, you're going to be punished, alright?" I nodded again, moaning a bit. I wanted to please daddy and make him happy.

He grinned and tied my wrists to the bedposts, making sure they were secure before stripping me of my panties and giving my dick little kitten licks. I moaned, bucking my hips up, though he stopped me, pinning them down. "Please, daddy~" I moaned.

"Not yet, babygirl." John took the gag from the box, securing it around my face. "Hum the happy birthday song if you want me to stop, okay?" I nodded, bucking my hips again. He grinned, leaning down to lick at my hole. I moaned into the gag, laying back and enjoying the feeling. His tongue was shortly replaced with a vibrator, and I didn't expect it to be so big. 

I let it happen though, whining a bit from the stretch, but knowing I'd get used to it soon enough. John leaned over me, gripping my hips harshly. "Such a good little slut for daddy. So nice, all spread open like the little whore you are." I winced at the names, trying to remind myself he didn't mean them. 

But it's true, isn't it? You're whoring yourself out for money. You're no better than a prostitute. I don't know when I started crying but I did, because it hurt. I actually enjoyed being around John and just going out with him and stuff. 

He must have noticed my crying, because I felt my wrists being untied and the gag being pulled out of my mouth. He went much slower with the vibrator, but as soon as it was out  I curled up, hugging a pillow. Was that all I really was to him?

I felt him run a hand through my hair, but I ignored it. He probably just felt bad that I was upset. You know what? Fuck this. I got up and pulled on some panties and sweatpants, slipping my feet into my slides and grabbing my bag. I was out of there.

"Alex, what happened? Are you okay?" I heard him calling out as I walked out the door. I didn't care. I don't want to be a slut. I don't want to be somebody's whore. 

I left without a single word or glance back.


End file.
